<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch me and you'll never be alone by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309361">Touch me and you'll never be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual Lucius Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Horny Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Male Gaze, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Nighttime, No Romance, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Lucius Malfoy, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Song: ...Ready For It? (Taylor Swift), Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Der trotzige, fünfzehnjährige Sirius übt eine eigentümliche Faszination auf Lucius auf. Als Lucius eine Nacht im Grimmauldplatz verbringt und eigentlich friedlich neben Narzissa schlafen sollte, eskaliert die Situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch me and you'll never be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Lyrics gehören zu dem Song "...Ready For It?" by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted grid-100">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <strong>Touch me and you'll never be alone</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Das ganze Zimmer war erfüllt von der Verachtung, die Sirius Black für seine Familie übrig hatte. Sein stummes Urteil schwebte über jedem Einzelnen von ihnen und nie würde irgendjemand schöner sein können als dieser mürrische Fünfzehnjährige, der gelangweilt in seinem Pudding stocherte.</p>
        <p>Er war ein Gast in diesem Haus und er war nur hier, weil er diesem mächtigen Mädchen gefiel, das er sehr mochte, aber das er nicht länger haben wollte. Sirius Black war der Mensch, den er besitzen wollte. Nicht unbedingt für immer, aber jetzt sofort.  </p>
        <p>Auf einmal sah Sirius von seinem Nachtisch auf und scheute den Blickkontakt nicht. Er war nicht dumm, er wusste seine begehrlichen Blicke sehr genau einzuordnen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als wollte er damit nur noch einmal klarstellen, dass er unantastbar für ihn war.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>Knew he was a killer</em>
            <br/>
            <em>First time that I saw him</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted</em>
            <br/>
            <em>But if he‘s a ghost then I can be a phantom</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Holdin‘ him for ransom</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Narzissa behauptete gerne, dass ihr Cousin ein verzogenes Kind war. Und ein Dummkopf. Verzogen war er sicherlich, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Sirius Black alles andere als ein dummes Kind war. Auf seine eigene, verwahrloste Art war er genauso bezaubernd wie sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus, von dem selbst Männer schwärmten, die sonst nicht zu schwärmen pflegten. Irgendetwas hatten diese beiden Jungen an sich, dass man den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden konnte.</p>
        <p>Nach dem Weihnachtsessen verteilten sich die Familie und ihre Gäste im ganzen Haus. Es wäre natürlich seine Aufgabe gewesen, bei Narzissa zu bleiben und sie zu unterhalten, aber darauf hatte er schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust.</p>
        <p>Er passte Sirius dabei ab, als er die Treppe hochgehen wollte. Zweifelsohne hatte er vor, sich in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen und bis zum Frühstück dort zu bleiben. Dagegen hätte Lucius auch gar nichts einzuwenden gehabt, solange er ihn nur mitgenommen hätte.</p>
        <p>„Du verzichtest auf das Fest?“ Sirius Black hätte so tun können, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte, aber er war ja kein Spielverderber. Und nicht halb so trotzig wie er eben noch gewirkt hatte.</p>
        <p>„Du verzichtest auf meine Cousine?“</p>
        <p>„Ausnahmsweise.“</p>
        <p>„Wie schade für sie.“ War da eben noch ein Funken echten Interesses gewesen oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Der Anflug eines hämischen Lächelns erschien auf Sirius' Gesicht und er setzte seinen Weg in die höheren Stockwerke des Hauses fort.</p>
        <p>Und er wusste genau, dass das nicht alles gewesen war.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>Some, some boys are tryin' too hard</em>
            <br/>
            <em>He don't try at all though</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Younger than my exes but he act like such a man, so</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I see nothing better, I keep him forever</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Like a vendetta</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>„Lucius, wo bist du gewesen?“</p>
        <p>„Im Badezimmer, Liebling.“</p>
        <p>Narzissa Malfoy war bildschön und reizend, aber seitdem er wusste, dass sie fast alles für ihn tun würde, verlor sich seine anfängliche Begeisterung für sie zunehmend. Vermutlich sollte er sie heiraten, ehe die Faszination komplett verschwunden war.</p>
        <p>„Meine Tante Walburga hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir über Nacht hier bleiben sollten. In meinem alten Zimmer. Celestina Warbeck wollte doch herkommen, aber sie wird sich wohl verspäten. Und du musst doch morgen nicht arbeiten.“ Narzissa war eine glühende Verehrerin der singenden Hexe, aber sie würde ihn nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lassen, denn das gehörte sich nicht.</p>
        <p>„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie du dich früher eingerichtet hast.“</p>
        <p>„Oh, du wirst es grässlich finden … ich hatte eine Schwäche für Zierkissen.“ Diese Schwäche hatte sie immer noch, aber er empfand es als unnötig, das nun auch noch anzusprechen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sirius oben in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Bestimmt hatte er mittlerweile das Hemd ausgezogen. Er hatte beim Essen die ganze Zeit über genervt an den Knöpfen herumgespielt.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>I see how this is gonna go</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Touch me, and you'll never be alone</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Island breeze and lights down low</em>
            <br/>
            <em>No one has to know</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Narzissa hob sich auf und er respektierte das, doch an diesem Abend quälte es ihn. Die Konversation mit ihren Eltern und Celestina Warbeck hatte ihn erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Sirius gewandert, der sich nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Diese Besessenheit hatte dazu geführt, dass es eine Erleichterung gewesen wäre, wenn Narzissa weniger zurückhaltend wäre. Doch so lag er neben ihr und war dazu verdammt, niemals einschlafen zu können.</p>
        <p>Er würde die ganze Nacht wachliegen und das wäre vermutlich sogar noch besser als einzuschlafen und einen Unfall zu riskieren. Narzissa war nicht die Art Frau, die sich geschmeichelt fühlte, wenn man körperlich so heftig reagierte. Und an jedem anderen Tag hätte er sie dafür geschmackvoll und liebreizend gefunden, doch in dieser Nacht nicht.</p>
        <p>Frustriert schlang er einen Arm um sie. Sie war halb eingeschlafen und schmiegte sich murmelnd an ihn. Er drückte seine Hüfte gegen ihr Becken, aber es half nichts. Er fühlte sich nicht besser und sie wurde nicht wach, sondern rutschte mit ihrem weichen Körper und ihren langen Haaren noch ein bisschen enger an ihn heran. Es war pure Folter.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>In the middle of the night, in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>You should see the things we do, baby</em>
            <br/>
            <em>In the middle of the night, in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I know I'm gonna be with you</em>
            <br/>
            <em>So I take my time</em>
            <br/>
            <em>(Are you ready for it?)</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Sein Zustand war ungesund und er entschloss sich schließlich, dem Elend ein Ende zu machen, ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich ganz profane Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und selbst die lästige Hauselfe würde mittlerweile zu Bett gegangen sein, also konnte er seinen Sehnsüchten freien Lauf lassen.</p>
        <p>Der Spiegel des engen Badezimmers verriet ihm, dass er auch schon besser ausgesehen hatte. Seine Haut wirkte in dem Licht irgendwie gelblich und wächsern. Seine Stirn glänzte eklig, als hätte er Fieber und seine Augen … in seine eigenen Augen wollte er lieber gar nicht hineinsehen.</p>
        <p>Zuerst konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wer seine Fantasie beherrschte. Die Vorstellung, mit Narzissa zu schlafen, war erregend und da er schon mit Frauen geschlafen hatte, war es leichter, sich die Einzelheiten auszumalen und sie auf Narzissa zu übertragen. Aber die Vorstellung, Sirius Black auch nur zu berühren, brachte seinen Kopf zum Explodieren.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>Knew I was a robber</em>
            <br/>
            <em>First time that he saw me</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wechselten rasch, seine Hand bewegte sich schneller und er sah sich schon auf dem Rückweg zu der schlummernden Narzissa, als es plötzlich leise an der Tür klopfte. Sein Herz raste und er hoffte, dass er keine eindeutigen Geräusche gemacht hatte. Er wusste es nicht genau.</p>
        <p>„Einen Moment.“ Er lief zur der Toilettenspülung und danach drehte er den Wasserhahn auf. Er stellte sich vor, dass es Narzissas verfallene, geschwätzige Tante war, der zwei Eckzähne fehlten. Er schnürte den Morgenmantel, der eigentlich einem verstorbenen Verwandten von den Blacks gehörte, enger zu und versuchte, verschlafen auszusehen.</p>
        <p>Das war natürlich völlig unmöglich, wenn man in das amüsierte und hellwache Gesicht von Sirius Black sah. Er wurde wirklich nicht sehr häufig verlegen, aber diese Begegnung war ihm doch ein wenig peinlich. Vor allem, weil es ihm so vorkam, als wüsste Sirius sehr genau, dass er ihn gestört hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er schon länger vor der Tür gestanden. So einem Jungen war alles zuzutrauen.</p>
        <p>„Entschuldigung, hab ein bisschen zu viel Weihnachtstee getrunken. Der treibt immer so.“</p>
        <p>Lucius schluckte, als Sirius sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und ganz schamlos seine Hose herunterzog. Er hätte gehen sollen, aber seine Füße ermöglichten es ihm nicht. Immerhin schaffte er es seine Augen zu schließen und den Blick von der nackten Haut abzuwenden, von der er eben noch geträumt hatte.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>But if I‘m a thief then</em>
            <br/>
            <em>He can join the heist</em>
            <br/>
            <em>And we‘ll move to an island-and</em>
            <br/>
            <em>And he can be my jailer</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Burton to this Taylor</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>„Lässt Zissy dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen oder hast du Angst, dass sie dich im Schlaf erdrosseln könnte?“ Dieser joviale, beschwingte Tonfall war eine ganz tückische Angelegenheit. Vermutlich wusste Sirius, dass seine Cousine ein wenig prüde war und genoss es, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. „Könnte neben ihr auch kein Auge zu tun.“</p>
        <p>„Wieso du denn nicht?“</p>
        <p>„Na ja … trägt sie immer noch diese halb durchsichtigen, weißen Rüschennachthemden?“ Narzissas Zimmer war sehr bescheiden beleuchtet gewesen, deshalb konnte er den Teil mit der Transparenz nicht beurteilen, aber er hatte eine Menge Weiß und eine Menge Rüschen gesehen.</p>
        <p>„Glaub schon.“ Sirius' Schlafanzugshose war wieder an ihrem Platz und er stand mittlerweile am Waschbecken und wusch sich ausgiebig die Hände. Diese Unterhaltung würde bald ihr Ende finden und er wusste nicht so genau, was er machen wollte. Zurück ins Badezimmer konnte er nicht, aber es kam auch nicht in Frage, sich wieder neben Narzissa zu legen, die vermutlich längst in einer Tiefschlafphase angelangt war.</p>
        <p>„Ihr ist anscheinend immer noch nicht bewusst, dass man wirklich alles dadurch sehen kann, aber vielleicht will sie das ja.“ Sirius hatte sich die Hände nicht abgetrocknet und stand jetzt halb vor und halb neben ihm. Sein Grinsen war mittlerweile ausgewachsen. „Oder ist sie immer noch so unschuldig?“ Der Gürtel des Morgenrocks löste sich ein bisschen, als Sirius' Hand ohne Vorwarnung durch die Stoffschichten zwischen seine Beine rutschte.</p>
        <p>Er hörte auf zu atmen.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>Every love I've known in comparison is a failure</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I forget their names now</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I'm so very tame now</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Never be the same now, now</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>„So wenig Begeisterung? Ich dachte, das wolltest du.“ Sirius' Hand drückte ein wenig fester zu und er konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Danke.“ Er war es nicht gewohnt von irgendjemandem ausgelacht zu werden. In seiner Fantasie war er derjenige, der Sirius überfiel und Macht über ihn hatte. Nicht umgekehrt. Als Sirius' Griff sich wieder lockerte, fand er endlich zu seiner Persönlichkeit zurück.</p>
        <p>„Du gibst dir auch bei gar nichts Mühe. Keine besonders gute Einstellung.“ Einen Moment lang funkelte Sirius ihn kampflustig an. Die Blacks standen allesamt auf Herausforderungen und Sirius erinnerte ihn ganz unwillkürlich an seine Cousine, die es ihm auch lange Jahre schwer gemacht hatte und es ihm in einigen Dingen immer noch schwer machte.</p>
        <p>„Ich hab kein Interesse an dir, Malfoy.“</p>
        <p>„Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach ins Bett? Du solltest längst schlafen.“</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>I see how this is gonna go</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Touch me and you'll never be alone</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Island breeze and lights down low</em>
            <br/>
            <em>No one has to know</em>
            <br/>
            <em>(No one has to know)</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Nun schien Sirius nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen und er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und strich mit seinen Fingern durch die ungekämmten Haare des versteinerten Kindes. An dieser Erinnerung würde er lange festhalten können.</p>
        <p>„Lass mich los.“ Er sagte es in derselben Sekunde, in der er seine Finger zurückzog. Demonstrativ hob er beide Hände und lächelte. Sirius war fast so groß wie er und Lucius' Lächeln war auf Höhe seiner Augen.</p>
        <p>„Ich rühr dich nicht an.“</p>
        <p>„Ich könnte Narzissa davon erzählen.“</p>
        <p>„Ja, das könntest du tun.“ Aber das würde er nicht, denn seine Hand war noch immer knapp neben seinem Oberschenkel. Sirius zitterte und dadurch berührte sein Handrücken ihn immer wieder durch den Stoff hindurch. „Ich frage mich, ob sie dir glauben würde.“</p>
        <p>„Wir hatten immer ein ganz gutes Verhältnis.“</p>
        <p>„Wie schön für euch.“ Das Zittern wurde weniger und die Bewegungen wurden absichtlicher. Es war auf einmal ganz leicht, Sirius Black in die Augen zu sehen, denn aus ihnen war jede Gehässigkeit verschwunden. Er war neugierig. Und fasziniert. Vielleicht war er es leid, dass ihm die Viertklässlerinnen in Hogwarts versicherten, wie süß sie ihn fanden. Vielleicht hatte er diese Form der Bestätigung satt, genau wie Lucius es mit 16 irgendwann leid geworden war zu hören, wie niedlich seine Grübchen waren und wie schön seine Augen.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>In the middle of the night, in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>You should see the things we do, baby</em>
            <br/>
            <em>In the middle of the night in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I know I'm gonna be with you</em>
            <br/>
            <em>So I take my time</em>
            <br/>
            <em>(Are you ready for it?)</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>„Du wirst mich nicht küssen, oder?“ Bei ihm klang es so, als wäre es das Unerträglichste auf der Welt, das Lucius tun könnte.</p>
        <p>„Das muss nicht sein.“ Er brauchte definitiv keinen Kuss, um die Streicheleinheiten genießen zu können. Die ungeschickten und doch sehr bestimmten Bewegungen von Sirius waren nichts verglichen mit seiner eigenen, zweckmäßigen Badezimmerroutine. „Hast du das schon mal getan?“</p>
        <p>„Für jemand anders?“</p>
        <p>„Hm.“</p>
        <p>„Das geht dich nichts an.“</p>
        <p>„Also noch nie.“</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>I see how this is gonna go</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Touch me and you'll never be alone</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Island breeze and lights down low</em>
            <br/>
            <em>No one has to know</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>„Was soll die Frage überhaupt? Mach ich was falsch? Kommt mir nicht so vor, als würde ich was falsch machen.“ Er machte nichts falsch und es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch in der Lage waren, sich halbwegs vernünftig zu unterhalten. Lucius schüttelte zufrieden den Kopf und kontrollierte seine Atmung.</p>
        <p>Keine Sekunde davon wollte er vergessen. Als er kam, schloss er automatisch die Augen, doch er öffnete sie direkt wieder, um Sirius' Reaktion nicht zu verpassen. Er sah entsetzt und gleichzeitig ein bisschen stolz aus.</p>
        <p>Er ging wieder zum Waschbecken und wusch sich ein zweites Mal die Hände. Es war ein Segen, nicht mehr minderjährig und auf die Verfügbarkeit von Taschentüchern oder Badezimmern angewiesen zu sein. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und Sirius tat ihm den Gefallen, nervös zu wirken.</p>
        <p>„Bekomme ich nichts zurück?“</p>
        <p>„Dieses Mal nicht. Es ist wirklich schon spät.“ Lucius knipste das Licht aus und ließ einen sprachlosen Fünfzehnjährigen auf dem dunklen Flur zurück. „Gute Nacht, Sirius.“ Er hörte ein leises Fluchen hinter sich und als er Narzissas Zimmertür erreichte, hätte er gar nicht zufriedener sein können.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>In the middle of the night, in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>You should see the things we do, baby</em>
            <br/>
            <em>In the middle of the night, in my dreams</em>
            <br/>
            <em>I know I'm gonna be with you</em>
            <br/>
            <em>So I take my time</em>
            <br/>
            <em>In the middle of the night</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Mit einem leisen Zauber verwischte er die Spuren dieses perfekten kleinen Verbrechens und legte sich wieder unter Decke. Narzissas Körper war warm und weich und nun sehr willkommen. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den nackten Hals und legte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ab. Er sollte sie wirklich bald heiraten.</p>
        <p>Sie drehte sich leicht und seufzte zufrieden. Der Gedanken daran, dass Sirius Black in irgendeinem anderen Zimmer lag und ihn verwünschte, ließ ihn ebenfalls sehr bald und sehr zufrieden einschlafen.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
            <em>Baby, let the games begin</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Let the games begin</em>
            <br/>
            <em>Let the games begin</em>
            <br/>
            <em>(Are you ready for it?)</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <p>Das Erste, was er am nächsten Morgen sah, war Narzissas weißes Nachthemd im Tageslicht. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und bürstete ihre langen Haare, ehe sie anfing, einen kompliziert aussehenden Zopf zu flechten.</p>
        <p>„Guten Morgen, Lucius.“ Er sah ihr Spiegelbild für ihn lächeln und er lächelte ebenfalls ganz unwillkürlich.</p>
        <p>„Mir ist das gestern gar nicht aufgefallen, aber dieses Nachthemd versteckt wirklich nicht besonders viel, Liebes.“</p>
        <p>„Ich weiß.“ Sie wackelte einmal kurz mit der Hüfte für ihn und das Mädchen im Spiegel grinste ihn an, so wie Narzissa nur sehr selten grinste. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>